Entre garras y colmillos
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: A lo que se expone una serpiente cuando cae entre las garras de un león...o viceversa... regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana ILDM...


Hola de nuevo... como no me quiero atrasar, dejo este shot como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Ines... por su cumple adelantado... hermana, te amo con todo mi corazon, espero te guste...

Saludos a mis demas hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece... bueno fuera...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**ENTRE GARRAS Y COLMILLOS**

Era la segunda vez en el día que se sentía observada, una extraña sensación de ser perseguida a donde quiera que iba le recorría la espalda… como si de un momento a otro alguna sombra oscura fuera a saltar sobre ella...

¡Maldita la hora en la que tuvo que cambiar su ronda con Draco!

Maldito él por ser tan condenadamente persuasivo, y maldita ella por hacerle caso…

Durante todo el día había tenido que soportar a Draco pidiéndole una y otra vez que cambiase con él su turno en las rondas de prefectos…

¡Bah! Como si ella no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que perder su tiempo patrullando los eternamente largos y oscuros pasillos de aquel castillo añejo…

Como si a ella le importara que fuera su "aniversario" con Granger…

Draco era un imbécil, pero más imbécil era ella por haber sucumbido a su estúpida cara de cachorro maltratado y a sus brillantes ojos grises, los que le hipnotizaban y la hacían decir que si a cualquier cosa que al idiota albino dueño de esos ojos le pedía.

Si no fueran tan amigos…

Si, porque pocos sabían que Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy eran amigos… amigos desde niños, prácticamente desde que nacieron.

Pocos eran los que sabían que aunque parecía ser que tuvieran una relación más íntima, ellos únicamente se veían como hermanos, y aunque sabían que tal vez con el tiempo terminarían casados, a raíz de la obsesión de su padres con la pureza de la sangre, eso aún no les preocupaba, pues como bien dicen por ahí, del plato a la boca…

Por eso se encontraba a esas horas dando vueltas por los pasillos vacíos, con toda la intención de encontrarse a alguien que infringiera la ley para hacerle pagar por su mal humor.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó a un pasillo sin salida, un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo cuando se dio cuenta a dónde le habían llevado sus pasos y el miedo la traspasó cuando percibió que no estaba sola en aquel pasillo.

Con el terror bailando en su corazón, la mano sujetando firmemente su varita escondida en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y la garganta agarrotada por la ansiedad que le producía no saber quien la observaba, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar a su perseguidor.

El pasillo se encontraba totalmente desierto… pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie frente a ella en esos momentos…

Suspirando aliviada, pues ya había identificado a quien la seguía, se irguió en toda su estatura y enarcando una ceja y con una media sonrisa, al puro estilo Slytherin, se aprestó a encarar a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Potter, ¿se puede saber que haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa?-

El moreno, al saberse descubierto, optó por descubrirse y encarar a la furiosa serpiente que lo miraba como queriéndole hincar los colmillos y ahogarlo en su veneno hasta la muerte.

-Nada que te importe Parkinson, simplemente daba un paseo por los pasillos-dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que San Potter podría ser sarcástico, ¿quién lo diría?, aunque la verdad no te queda Potter, los leoncitos como tu no saben ser así-

-No sabía que esto fuera exclusivo de las serpientes Parkinson-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y remarcando la última palabra.

-Basta Potter, dime, ¿porque me has estado siguiendo?, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que todo el día has estado observándome, ¿porqué lo haces?, no entiendo que puedes tu querer de mi…-

El moreno se quedo viéndola, sopesando las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca, mientras ella quedaba hipnotizada por sus orbes esmeralda, sintiendo cómo el oxígeno se volvía pesado en sus pulmones y las manos empezaban a sudarle, cómo las piernas amenazaban con fallarle y dejarla caer al suelo.

Durante algunos minutos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, y que en ningún momento dejaron de observarse, lo inverosímil entre ellos sucedió.

Ninguno supo cómo pero de un momento a otro estaban enfrascados en el beso más ardiente de sus vidas.

Sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra, en una batalla desesperada por que cada uno de sus dueños resultaran ganadores de ésta, mientras las manos ansiosas, no dejaban ni un centímetro de piel sin tocar, con la urgencia de desnudarse y satisfacer un deseo largamente guardado en sus subconscientes, disfrazado entre peleas e insultos, avivado con el tiempo y finalmente, roto por el reciente enfrentamiento.

El chico, con ansia desbordada, jalaba y rompía la tela que lo separaba de probar con sus propios labios la piel suave y nacarada de su enemiga, la misma que durante tanto tiempo había deseado, aunque siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que era por pura curiosidad y no para comprobar si realmente era como lo había imaginado durante tantas noches en que ella había sido la protagonista de sus sueños eróticos.

Sus manos desesperadas arrancaban la ropa de su compañera, mientras ésta hacía lo mismo con la camisa del moreno, tratando de sentir su piel caliente y suave.

Cuando lograron quitarse la ropa mutuamente, se apartaron lo suficiente para observarse, ambos embelesados por la belleza del otro.

Harry se relamía los labios ante semejante espectáculo ofrecido, pues la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, dejaba ver con claridad la piel nívea y suave de ella, la cual se le antojaba sumamente deliciosa.

Lentamente delineó con sus ojos su delgado y grácil cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, pequeños pero turgentes, sus pezones totalmente erectos que ya se adivinaban por debajo de la tela de su sujetador, su cintura estrecha y su vientre plano, que desembocaba en su secreto más íntimo, oculto por unas pequeñas bragas de encaje, y sus largas y torneadas piernas.

A si mismo, ella admiraba con detenimiento cómo sus músculos totalmente desarrollados se delineaban por debajo de su piel bronceada, los cuales se marcaban más aún con cada movimiento que hacía su pecho al jadear. Su torso definido y firme. Sus caderas afiladas y el rastro de vello oscuro que se perdía por la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Sus piernas fuertes y viriles.

La conciencia de que eran enemigos declarados les quitó el aliento, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra azul, pupilas oscuras y febriles por el deseo, la enemistad que sentían desde hacía seis años se fue por el desagüe, mientras nuevamente se enfrascaban en un beso sin fin.

Lenguas que buscaban dominarse, dedos que buscaban marcar su territorio, manos que acariciaban y apretaban con frenesí. Todo ellos era un sin control de sentimientos y sensaciones, mientras trataban de dar y recibir placer, de satisfacer y buscar su satisfacción, sin importarles que estuvieran en medio del pasillo, expuestos a los ojos de quien rompiera las reglas y decidiera pasar por ahí.

Con un movimiento ágil, la tomó de la cintura, mientras la depositaba suavemente sobre el alféizar de la ventana, haciéndola sentarse y abrir las piernas para quedar más cerca de ella. Pansy rodeó sus caderas con sus largas piernas, atrayéndolo contra sí mientras no dejaba de besar sus labios.

Harry no aguantó más y tomándola del cabello, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su cuello, mientras Pansy gemía y se retorcía contra su cuerpo. De improviso, sintió la erección del moreno contra su pelvis, y mientras él se deleitaba en saborear la suave piel de su clavícula y bajaba succionando y lamiendo el camino hacia sus pechos, ella introdujo una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos, tomando su miembro y empezando a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, arrancándole gemidos roncos a su compañero.

Harry se sintió enloquecer, mordisqueando los pechos de ella con fruición. Cuando se sintió perdido, de un manotazo hizo a un lado la mano de Pansy, rompiendo a continuación sus bragas para introducir con lentitud su miembro entre sus calientes pliegues. Comenzó a embestirla primero con lentitud, después con mas rapidez, buscando llevarla al infinito con sus movimientos.

De improviso, la tomo por las caderas mientras la volteaba de espaldas, volviendo a introducirse dentro de ella mientras la presionaba contra el cristal de la ventana. Continuo el movimiento, mientras succionaba su cuello y dejaba marcas por toda la nívea piel. Pansy jadeaba y gemia como loca, mientras se sujetaba como podía para no caerse.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, cuando a lo lejos, al mirar por la ventana, alcanzo a vislumbrar a Draco y a Granger, sentados bajo un árbol, contemplando las estrellas. Fue durante un segundo que le dedico un solo pensamiento a ambos "mojigatos" dijo, pero inmediatamente fue olvidado cuando una embestida en especial le hizo ver estrellas.

Harry desde su posición, también había visto a ambos chicos, y cada vez se había sentido mas excitado ante la idea de que pudieran verlos a ambos ahí, follando duro contra la ventana. El chico tomo la cabellera de Pansy, alzando su cabeza hacia atrás para lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Pansy gimio con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo respondia con mayor intensidad, a punto ya de correrse.

Finalmente con una última embestida, ambos se corrieron, ella, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar su nombre, él, lanzando un gutural gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Ambos se quedaron ahí algunos momentos, deslizándose hasta quedar sentados sobre la túnica de Harry, con las piernas temblorosas.

Fue ella quien se puso de pie primero, arreglándose la ropa para continuar con su ronda.

-No estuvo mal Potter-dijo con sorna- pero tal vez puedas hacerlo mejor-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, dando la media vuelta sin siquiera despedirse, para desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Ni hablar-murmuro Pansy, caminando hacia el extremo opuesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, una elegante lechuza negra cruzaba el enorme espacio del gran comedor, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los leones. Se detuvo a un lado de Harry Potter, ofreciéndole su pata para que tomara la nota que llevaba.

Mientras Hermione le daba de comer, Harry tomo la carta. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando leyó la única línea que contenía. Con un movimiento de varita, desapareció la nota, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza, ocultando la sonrisa y la mirada que era dirigida hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Por su parte, Draco parloteaba sobre lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior, mientras Pansy fingía escuchar y clavaba la mirada en la mesa de enfrente. Theodore, a su lado, no pudo dejar de notar el pañuelo que adornaba el grácil y pálido cuello de su amiga.

-Esta de moda-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba para acudir a su siguiente clase.

Y mientras pasaba frente a Harry contoneado las caderas con elegancia, sus ojos azules remarcaron la línea de la nota.

_Sin falta._


End file.
